


纵容

by Violet_Black



Series: 无故事王国 [1]
Category: MCU
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 你对每个敌人都是这么审问的吗，Parker？





	纵容

预警：非典型囚禁，ABO，有点病的虫

*setting：前朝国王铁/新晋国王虫

Tony Stark怎么也不会想到，那个一己之力攻破他大半疆域，喜怒无常看不透心思的小崽子居然会是个Omega。  
实际上他更难想明白的问题是，Peter Parker，这个春风得意的小国王，为什么会选择留着自己这个……隐患？还好吃好住地供着，如果不是手腕上铐着的东西，他都以为自己是在某个领属的庄园度假了。  
但现下他很难有余裕去思考这些东西了。青年的甜香气味一股一股不要钱似地涌出来，Parker扯开了繁复的衣领，脚步虚浮地向他坐着的床榻走来，Omega的信息素好闻得要命，Tony的喉结滚动了几下，开始怀疑年轻人刚走进来时那句“来审问你”的真实性。  
Alpha的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他不自觉舔了舔干燥的下唇，喉咙里像是有把火烧起来了一样。下身的性器官已经半勃，他扯了扯两只手的手铐，语气和青年用剑指着自己心口时一样漫不经心，“Opps，建议你别再靠近了，Parker国王。”  
他嗓音里掺杂一点只有自己能听出来的沙哑，也只有Tony自己才知道他已经被Peter的信息素撩拨起来了，Alpha信息素被他强压着。即使身为阶下囚，Tony Stark也总有本事保持着这份从容不迫。  
年轻人的步子如他所愿顿了一下，但接下来的发展却完全出乎男人的意料。Peter Parker微微偏头，抽出腰间的佩剑贴着他脖颈就刺了过去，剑锋在眼角闪着冰冷的白光那一刻Tony心里全是脏话，操，这个小疯子又他妈想搞什么？  
下一刻他就知道Parker想干什么了。青年单膝跪在床上，倾身闭着眼吻上了他的嘴唇。与此同时那把冰凉的剑就横在男人的脖颈后面，他只要稍稍向后推拒就会立马身首分家。  
青年吃准了他现在还不能死。关在监狱里的Pepper和Rhodey就是他Peter Parker无往不利的筹码。  
男人僵着身子，双眼冻结一般一眨不眨地凝视着小国王放大的面孔。年轻人紧闭着双眼，睫毛轻轻颤动，几缕打着卷的头发凌乱地搭在额前，一派为所欲为的无畏模样。Tony心里突地无名火起，大概是为人捏住把柄的不爽，他狠狠咬了下对方的下唇，Peter没料到一直毫无反应的人会突然袭击，吃痛地微微张开嘴，男人的舌头顺势探入，和Omega单纯的描摹似的吻不同，Alpha给了他一个真真正正的湿吻，唇齿交缠间的水声啧啧作响。他舔过青年湿热口腔里每个能让人颤抖的点，到最后Peter受不了地收回剑，猛地推开了他。  
青年横着胳膊挡在下半边脸前，潮红着脸粗重地喘息。Tony的唇泛着水光，眼神却无比冰冷。Alpha自嘲地感受着身下的器官完全苏醒，信息素因为刚刚那一个吻完全压抑不住地溢出，与身为仇敌Omega的甜香气味逐渐交融。  
Tony心底的自我唾弃还没进行到一半，就被Peter Parker打断了。年轻人把手中的剑扔到地上，剑身和地板撞击时发出“当啷”一声脆响，小国王爬上了床，左腿膝盖正正好好插在Alpha双腿之间，不偏不倚磨蹭着人已经挺立起来的性器官。  
发情的Omega想要做什么再明显不过了。  
Parker扯开了他的裤子。

帷幔遮掩的华贵房间，根本不像是囚禁着前任国王的囚室，更无人能窥见此时此刻的风月。  
“哈啊………”  
青年跨坐在男人身上，因为发情而变得格外饥渴的身体早已经自动为欢爱做好了准备。湿热的后穴哪怕被Alpha粗长的阴茎填得满满当当，也还在不断地流水，从交合处淫靡地流下来打湿了床褥。  
Omega已经射了一次，前端的阴茎再次颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。Tony的呼吸也有些不规律，但他像尊雕塑似地毫不动弹，只是冷漠地看着这位年轻的Omega国王是怎样在自己身上露出放荡不堪的姿态的。  
即使他有多么不齿和仇敌做爱，但Alpha和Omega纠缠的本能却依旧是无法打破的法则。两人的信息素在室内交融贯通，暧昧得像是一对抵死缠绵的恋人，可只有老天才知道，Tony恨不得立刻捡起掉在地上的那把剑，然后一把将它刺进小国王白皙又肌理分明的胸膛。  
青年被情热烧得理智全无，双手玩弄着自己身前嫣红的乳尖，两颗可怜的小东西被人揉捏得挺立起来，像是绽放的花蕾。他撑着身子在男人的阴茎上上下起伏，偶尔擦过甜蜜点时嘴里会吐出一声变了调的呻吟，奶猫一样尖尖软软，而后不得章法地想再撞击到同一个点，却总是难以得偿所愿，于是眼眶红得像是泼洒了层浅淡的玫色颜料，包着汪晶晶润润的泪水。  
他此时就像是任何一个普通的Omega，只被本能支配着在Alpha胯下承欢。  
而那双手曾握着剑征伐过他的疆土，那两条夹着人的腿曾骑马踏越他的国境，那双清亮的棕色眼睛里曾满满都是他猜不透的复杂思绪。  
这种想象让Tony突然有种报复一样的快感。他向来不屑于以生理优势压制敌人，但面对Peter Parker时，所有的卑鄙似乎都有了合理的实施理由。  
他被铐着双手无法行动，于是便狠狠挺了下腰，沿着前几次记忆里那个位置碾压，不出所料正是Parker的敏感点。青年猝不及防被这么一捅，“刷”地软下腰，一声沙哑的混着呻吟的尖叫从嘴里溜出来。  
Tony更用力地朝那个位置进攻，Omega被他操得胡乱哭叫，男人难以抑制地兴奋起来，比起生理上的快感，心理上的快意更让他无法自拔。被交融的信息素冲昏了头一样，他边狠狠挺进边朝人讽刺地问，“你对每个敌人都是这么审问的吗，Parker？”  
这句话对沉湎情欲中的Omega的效果简直立竿见影。Peter猛地张开迷蒙着泪水的双眼，脸色“刷”地一下变得惨白，嘴唇不自觉抖起来，像是要反驳他些什么，却在张口的前一瞬又化作支离破碎的呻吟，一如他无人能看见的心。  
年轻国王张开眼那一瞬间的注视让Tony心头不由自主乱了一下，许是交融着的信息素的作用，他才会觉得这个Omega在很痛苦地委屈。Alpha不理会这些，粗长的性器官继续征伐着青年湿热的甬道，Omega的哭叫像是为他奏响的胜利赞歌，男人终于失了控，任自己沉湎于这场肉欲狂欢，忘却身份，抛弃名姓，只是不断地在人暖热的地方碾磨，到最后，他突地探入一个细嫩而汁水泛滥的禁地，Omega猛地拔高了呻吟的音调，从下巴到胸膛绷成一条直线，阴茎抽搐着达到了高潮，浊白的液体在下腹染出片片黏腻，他在发抖，后穴也在不规律地收缩。Tony心底浮起一个美妙而疯狂的猜想。  
他又朝着那个地方捅了一下，被包裹住的湿热暖意让Alpha禁不住喟叹一声，却让Omega再次几乎从人的阴茎上弹起来，Peter抽噎着伏在人肩膀上，这个毫无自知的依赖动作让Tony心头惊异地一跳。  
他们离得这么近。  
如果他现在没有被束缚住双手，如果他手里有哪怕一把最短的匕首，那他就能轻而易举捅穿这个年轻人的左胸，让他的鲜血盛开出罪恶而美丽的花。  
可惜的是，并没有如果。  
但这并不妨碍Tony Stark找到更好的选项。  
Omega呼吸起伏着，后颈的腺体暴露在男人锁定猎物一般的锐利眼神中，他十分确定自己刚才操进了这个年轻国王的生殖腔……哈！多疯狂的一场性爱！  
他当然有能力让疯狂变得更疯狂。  
男人毫不怜惜地挺进青年的生殖腔，他不在乎这是不是这个Omega第一次被操这个隐秘的禁地，正好相反的是，年轻人几乎有点凄惨的哭叫更增进了他将想法付诸实施的动力。当在对方生殖腔内成结射精的那一刻，他偏头狠狠咬在了仇敌的腺体上，把这个Omega彻彻底底标记为自己的所属物。  
他的精液灌了年轻国王满肚子，而谁知道那里会不会孕育出一个罪恶的，不该存在于世的新生命呢？  
他听着Parker迷糊的啜泣，几乎有点恶劣地这么想到。

——FIN


End file.
